1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and driving a wheel angular deceleration sensor applied to an antilock control device or the like for motorcycles and automobiles for the purpose of detecting a wheel angular deceleration of more than a predetermined value, and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting and driving an inertia type sensor having a flywheel driven by a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wheel angular deceleration sensor of such kind is, as is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 120440/1981, supported by a wheel side member of a suspension device for connecting a car body and a wheel, and the drive shaft of the sensor is driven by the wheel through a transmission device.
In such conventional device, however, the wheel angular deceleration sensor is subject to the vertical vibration of the wheel while a vehicle is running, particularly when on a bad road, and therefore involves a risk of being influenced by the vibration. Further, since the sensor has a considerably heavy flywheel built-in, the spring load of the suspension device is disadvantageously increased.